Weekly news 1/2/2013
Hey yall, this is Paula deen here brining you this weeks latest news. Entertainment news *Obama passes the fiscal cliff, none of us knows what the fiscal cliff is about so we asume raul menedez will now lead our government. According to sources, its about the economy I am fine with and dont really give a shit about. *Neil armstrong, one of our recently deceased troll soldiers, greatest troll was found out to have lied about making his famous quote, but frankly. no one gives a shit. *Hillary clinton was apparently, in the hospital. *Justin bieber secretly kills paparazzi, we now have troll army spys out to avenge the murder of this poor man. *The next cod map pack was leaked possibly to appear in - game this month, (FUUUDGE I SPENT MY MONEY ON THE SEASON PASS) <------ dumbass comment of the day. well anyway it is going to rumored future about four multiplayer maps called hydro grind downhill and mirage a zombie map called DIE RISE (you know Dylan was "ermahgoshing hoping its der riese) and a bonus weapon called "the Peacemaker SMG" *JayJayJohnson "accidently" caused another wiki hosting servers to shut down, causing mass chaos. *Maddona partys with anne hathaway. Leaving america to question, who gives a fuck. *George lucas is moving on after his sad break up with his "True love" The star wars saga. Personal news *Master steves channel recieved 3 dislikes, making him so pissed he made a video complaining. The Trolls identity is unknown speaking of justin bieber above, he recieved 3 million dislikes, and you dont see him bitching. (wait, did he?) *The troll council is deciding the fate of recently blocked admin Gashon cansaker. so far he is guilty of bullying. *Servers are down, our weather forcasters have predicted drama and dead chats all over Wikia *Chat was recently invaded by iCarlians claiming to have a relationship with JayJayJohnson, her profile pic is her body not including her face, wearing pantys and undershirt. *Weekly News editors will always be Dylanisthebest123, the best admin here. *A rare princess diana pic was released. PFF plans to buy it before the porn companys get to it *There is a new bin ladden movie about the seal team that shot that muhfucka' down. Due to its badassness Dylan plans on watching it and reviewing it. *.EpicnessFTW. was globally banned for 3 months for going to new wikis and writing "WIKI ATTACK" on their home page. I assume, as always, he has a way to bypass this block. *Price is coming close to remembering after HIM told Price about Slender a little. HIM is currently working on fixing it, and can use our help. *Following that, a CIAGENT came on this wiki and wrote a SMITT sequence on how to stop Price. Ads We aren't looking for any new mods or admins. Although if you have a reason to become one, contact Dylanisthebest123 Q&A (You are allowed to post questions here, this is sort of like the news talk page.) Category:Random Category:Site administration Category:Weekly news